


Naruto Reimagined

by Unisparkle05



Series: Naruto Reimagined [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Multi, Naruto has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: This is a reimagining of the whole Naruto Anime from the lense of what if Naruto had a twin sister who had the other half of the Nine Tailed Fox.
Series: Naruto Reimagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764520
Kudos: 2





	Naruto Reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Naruto AU. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Amarante (Naruto really) decide to deface the Hokage mountain. Predictably, they get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Naruto AU. I hope you enjoy!

"Remind me again why we're up here?" A voice from above asked Naruto. "And why i shouldn't say to hell with this and leave you up here to get in trouble by yourself."

"Because you're my sister and you love me." Naruto said, smiling a Cheshire grin.

"Oh how i wish i didn't." The girl said. "You know i get queasy around heights."

"You didn't have to actually come up here, Amarante, you coulda just raised me up." Naruto said.

"And what was i going to tell Iruka Sensei if he came across us? Hi Iruka Sensei, my brother got this amazing spontaneous idea to go up to the Hokage face statues and paint faces on them and i'm down here making sure he doesn't fall and bust his skull open? Give me a break!" Amarante said, blowing a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her face.

Amarante had slightly tan skin like her brother and freckles all over her nose and face. She had dark brown eyes and straight reddish-brown hair that fell to her hips. She was wearing a pink and purple track suit, the jacket tied around her waist.

Naruto shrugged.

"You're smart, you would've thought of something." He said.

Amarante scoffed, grabbing the corner of her white tank top to dab away at the sweat on her forehead. She redid her ponytail, tying it out of the way with a piece of cloth that she had torn off one of Naruto's old shirts that he had gotten too big for.

"You should really let me cut that for you." Naruto said, referring to his sister's hair that she had refused to cut since their fifth birthday.

"No way," Amarante said, spraying a green moustache on the Fourth Hokage's face. "I like my hair long."

"Yeah but when we become Genin, you're hair is going to constantly get in your face and people will be able to grab it." Naruto said.

"We're not becoming Genin." Amarante said.

"Hey come on, be positive." Naruto said.

Okay," Amarante said. "I am positively sure that we are not becoming Genin." Amarante said.

Naruto just stared at her.

"When did you become so negative?" Naruto asked. "You never used to be this negative."

"How are you still so positive?" Amarante shot back.

"Because i like to be." Naruto said.

"Well, how do you know that i just like being negative." Amarante said.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't. Trust me, i know you. You really, really don't." Naruto said.

Amarante opened her mouth for a rebuttal when someone shouted.

"Hey! You two!" A voice yelled. Amarante and Naruto looked down. It was one of the Senseis. A serene look came over Amarante's face.

"Naruto, this is the part i say t told you so and we both run like hell." Amarante said.

"Agreed." Naruto said. They quickly abandoned the "art" project and scaled down the mountain and took off.

"Naruto, Amarante! You two get back here!" One of the senseis yelled as they gave chase.

"Split up?" Naruto said. Amarante nodded.

"Meet you back home! Or at the Ramen place that i still can't remember the name of!" Amarante yelled.

"You can never remember the names of anything when you need to!" Naruto yelled as he and his sister both went different ways, Naruto taking to the rooftops and Amarante running through the alleyways.

"Naruto!" One of the senseis yelled as they chased him. Naruto jumped onto another roof and laughed.

"Give it up!" He shouted as he kept running.

The chase continued on for twenty minutes. Naruto grabbed a sheet and pressed into a fence, disguising himself using the sheet. The senseis ran right past him. Naruto lowered the sheet and began laughing.

"Ha ha ha! That was too easy!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" A voice shouted.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted jumping about six feet in the air. He turned around.

"Where did you come from Iruka Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still on the ground.

Iruka pointed at him.

"No, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in class!" Iruka said. "And where is your sister?"

Naruto folded his arms and turned away.

"I don't know." Naruto said. Iruka raised an eyebrow at him and then toward the fence.

"Okay Amarante, the game's over. You can come out." Iruka said. Amarante climbed over the fence and laughed sheepishly.

"For the record, this was all Naruto's idea." Amarante said.

"What!? The running wasn't my idea!" Naruto yelled.

"I was trying to keep us both from getting into more trouble! And by us, i mean you. And also you are not helping your case here, you just admitted that it was your idea to deface the Hokage mountain!" Amarante said.

Naruto eyes widened.

"Oops." He said.

Amarante glared at him.

"That's all you have to say!" Amarante shouted at him.

"Pretty much." Naruto said.

Iruka face palmed.

"What am i going to do with you two?" Iruka asked.

"Let us go home?" Amarante asked, hopefully.

**At The Ninja Academy**

"You just had to say something." Naruto said. He and Amarante were tied up together, their backs to each other.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Amarante grumbled.

"No you shut up." Naruto said.

"You shut up." Amarante shot back.

"You shut up." No, you shut up." No, you." No, you!" "You!" "You!" "Yo-"

"Would you both be quiet!" Iruka yelled at them.

Amarante and Naruto instantly quieted, their eyes wide.

Iruka sighed.

"I'm at the end of my rope, you two." Iruka said. "You both failed the graduation test last time and the time before that."

"Not my fault." Amarante said.

"Oh so it's my fault?!" Naruto asked.

Amarante shrugged as best she could.

"If the shoe fits." 

"Why you-" 

'

"Would you two stop!" Iruka shouted at them.

Amarante and Naruto once again ceased their antics. Brown eyes and blue eyes wide and looking up at Iruka.

Iruka continued.

"Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka told them.

"Again, that was Naruto's idea not mine. I tried to talk him out of it." Amarante said.

Iruka glared at her.

"Shutting up now." Amarante said.

"Hmmph." Naruto said, turning his head. Amarante looked at him with a 'really' look.

Iruka smirked.

"Fine, since you two missed it-"

"Naruto's fault!" Amarante interjected. Iruka glared at her. Amarante hung her head.

"Everyone will redo the transformation jutsu!" Iruka said.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh shut up all of you, at least you'll all pass!" Amarante shouted.

Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Why are you so negative?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up, Sakuna, you'll definitely pass." Amarante said. Naruto turned his head to look at his sister.

"Her name is Sakura, we've been over this." Naruto said.

"You know i can't remember the names of people i don't see that often." Amarante said.

Sakura stared at her.

"You see me in class everyday." 

"I don't interact with you." Amarante replied, shortly.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Everyone was standing in a line near the desks. Sakura was up first.

"Alright Sakura here, let's do it. Transform!" Sakura said. A puff of smoke appeared and Sakura transformed into Iruka.

"Good." Iruka said. Sakura transformed back.

"Yes i did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Yay you." Amarante said.

Sakura turned to glare at her.

"You know growing up, i never noticed just how negative you are. Is this a recent development or have you always been like this." Sakura asked. Amarante placed a hand over her heart and pretended to be flattered.

"Oh, Sakura, i can't believe you noticed. Honestly, i thought everyone was avoiding us while casting nasty looks at us. It's great to know that someone cared enough to notice that me being negative is a recent development." Amarante said.

Sakura just stared at her flabbergasted.

"Anyone that can figure out why i'm so negative now, gets one hundred Riyo." Amarante said.

"Do you even have it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess we'll never know." Amarante said, shrugging.

Everyone in class groaned. Iruka face palmed.

**Ten Seconds Later**

Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"We always pay for your screw ups!" Ino said.

"Like i care." Naruto said going to tge front of the class.

Shikamaru turned to Amarante.

"How are you related to him again?" Shikamaru asked her.

Amarante put a hand in Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Honestly, i ask myself that everyday." Amarante said.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted.

"He's gonna fail." Amarante said. Sakura turned to her, outraged.

"You can't even muster up enough positivity to cheer on your own brother?!" Sakura yelled.

"I know he is. Trust me, i know my brother. He's going to do something stupid thinking it's funny and then get all upset when no one finds it funny. It's just how he is." Amarante said, shrugging and pulling down her goggles.

A puff of smoke appeared and everyone face palmed.

"Told ya." Amarante said. "Also i disown you." Amarante said to Naruto.

Iruka fell over.

"Told ya!" Amarante shouted.

Naruto transformed back and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Got ya! That's my Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said, laughing.

Amarante rolled her eyes.

"Still disowning you." Amarante said.

"Love you too, sis." Naruto said, a cheshire grin on his face.

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him. "This is your last warning!" 

Naruto turned around and dragged his feet back to the line.

"See? Whatta i tell you?" Amarante said, nodding towards her brother's sullen expression.

"Next, Amarante Uzumaki." Iruka said.

Naruto looked up from his sulking.

"Good luck Sis." Naruto said.

Amarante waved him off.

"Don't need it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked.

Amarante shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amarante said.

She stood in front of Iruka.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transform." Iruka said, eyebrow raised.

 _I swear if she does the "Sexy Jutsu" as well, i'm dragging them both out of this classroom by their ears._ Iruka thought.

Amarante rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Transform!" Amarante shouted. There was a puff of smoke and Amarante was gone.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!!!!" Iruka yelled. "Where did she go?!" 

The door to the classroom opened and then closed. Everyone stared at it.

"Please don't tell me that she just left the classroom." Iruka said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Everyone was silent.

Iruka sighed.

"Class dismissed." 

**Forty Minutes Later**

After tracking down, chasing and then dragging Amarante, Iruka, Naruto and Amarante were back at the Hokage Mountain. Amarante and Naruto were cleaning the statues, fuming.

"You two are not going home until you've cleaned up every last drop of paint." Iruka told them. Naruto and Amarante glared at him.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for us!" Naruto said.

"Bertha is." Amarante said. Iruka looked at her.

"Who's Bertha?" Iruka asked.

"That potted orchid you gave her for our ninth birthday. She named it and everything." Naruto said.

"I'm sure Bertha will survive Amarante." Irula said.

"See, this is why we should have gotten a puppy. Then Iruka would have let us leave." Amarante said.

"I am not letting you get a puppy. You can't even keep an orchid alive for more than two weeks. An orchid, Amarante! An orchid!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up." Amarante grumbled.

"I mean seriously, everytime that plant dies, i'm the one that has to revive it while you lay on your bed, listlessly staring at the wall." Naruto said.

Amarante fumed.

"There is no way i am letting you get a puppy. When you get depressed you don't feel like doing anything for yourself. I feed you, change your clothes, bathe you and carry you to the bathroom when you have to go. I can't do all that and take care of a puppy." Naruto said.

Amarante went silent.

"Didn't think of that, did you?" Naruto asked.

Amarante shook her head.

"Course you didn't." Naruto said.

The two returned to scrubbing, Amarante silently fuming over not being able to get a puppy. Either that or the orchid. After a while, Iruka spoke.

"Naruto? Amarante?" Iruka said.

The two looked up at him, glaring.

"What do you want now, Sensei? Naruto asked.

"I swear if you ask us to fix that merchant's cart, i'm not doing it. He had it coming." Amarante said.

"Wait, what merchant?" Iruka asked.

Amarante opened her mouth.

"Never mind, i don't want to know." Iruka said. "Anyway, i was just thinking, after you clean this all up i can take you two out for some ramen, the good stuff. Whattya think?" 

Naruto and Amarante smiled hugely.

"Now that's some serious motivation! We'll have this cleaned in no time!" Naruto said.

"Can we stop and buy honey on the way? Honey and ramen go so well together!" Amarante said.

Naruto stared at her.

"You and i are gonna have a serious discussion about your palette." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree Naruto. Honey and Ramen? Is that really a good food combination? I mean this is coming from the girl that once got so hungry she ate tree bark.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions you have about the AU can be answered in the comments down below.


End file.
